Specially adapted, protective eyewear is used today by soldiers and law enforcement officers. The use of such eyewear is particularly advantageous in harsh environments where sunlight, wind, dust and debris can be hazardous to eyesight. Additionally, such eyewear can be designed to protect the eyes against some level of impact of fragments and projectiles during battle. Such eyewear includes the Sawfly™ shield, Bullet Ant™ goggles or Desert Locust™ goggles available from Revision Military of Montreal, Canada, or Revision Eyewear, Ltd. of Williston, Vt., USA.
Provisions have been made in protective eyewear for adapting the eyewear to accept a prescription lens assembly behind the outer protective lens of the eyewear. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,790,230; 5,412,438 and 4,810,080 describe such provisions.
The present inventors have recognized that such systems can be improved to achieve additional benefits. The present inventors have recognized that it would be advantageous to provide an inner lens sub-assembly, such as for prescription lenses, for fitment to protective eyewear wherein the inner lens subassembly is shatter resistant, prevents scratching of the protective eyewear lens by the inner lens sub-assembly, ensures an air passage between the inner and outer lenses, and is more easily finger manipulated by the user.
The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide a protective eyewear, such as goggles, that improved ventilation through the eyewear to prevent fogging of the protective eyewear lens. The present inventors have recognized that it would be desirable to provide protective eyewear that is easily assembled, cost effectively manufactured, reliable, and conforms comfortably to the user's face, and is easily manipulated and handled by the user.